Wireless transmission systems may use transmit diversity, whereby transmission is made using a plurality of antennas to transmit the signal to a receiver. Typically, such transmit diversity systems directly compute the actual diversity parameters and implement such parameters in the transmit diversity transmission system. There is a need for an improved control of transmit diversity.